Did I mention I hate him?
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He's also my greatest enemy; My only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.
1. yes, I hate him

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Summary: He was my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 4 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He's also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Author's Notes: I know it's stupid of me to decide and start another story. But then again, who told you I make good decisions?**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. 1st Chapter is always going to be short. **

**Age: Sakura-16**  
**Syaoran-19**  
**Touya-19**

**on with the story!**

I pumped up the music, shaking my hips along with the song's beat. I took out the vacuum cleaner out and turned it on. I swayed the device all over the place as I continued to dance, hoping I actually cleaned something by using it recklessly.

"TAKE ME AWAY! A SECRET PLACE! A GREAT ESCAPE! …" I started singing my heart out. I saw Emma Stone singing this from a movie while I was surfing youtube and after watching that scene; I had raped the replay button.

I started hopping and making swaying my arms out like a lunatic would. I love this song. I have no shame.

I froze when a heard a faint 'click' (how I heard it over the loud music was beyond me). I turned to look at the door, which was slightly opened. I cautiously tip-toed to it before opening it widely.

My eyes widen when I saw my brother, Touya and his best friend, Li laughing hysterically. My face burned red with embarrassment.

"That- was- HA!- so freakin'- HA! Funny!" Syaoran panted between his obnoxious laughter.

"Did you got that on tape?" My brother asked, grinning like a madman. I felt my jaw drop. My own flesh and blood, betraying me!

Li grinned as well and holds up his phone and played the video. From where I stand, the angle really doesn't show much but still enough to see it was me dancing and singing like a maniac.

Without thinking I leapt at Li with my brother laughing in the back ground, to try and get the phone and delete that video. Who knows what he could do with it.

"Give it to me!." It was so unfair how tall he was and how, in my size, makes himself look like a giant compared to my height. He didn't even extend his arms too much yet I still couldn't get it. I need to start drinking more milk.

"Nu-uh. Shorty" He taunted in singsong voice.

Gah, I hate that nickname. Way to boost a girl's self esteem, Li.

I sighed and looked at my brother, with a pleading look. I pouted my lips at him. "Touya, Syaoran is bullying me again" I whimpered.

My brother looked at me before turning to look at Li, then back to me again before sighing. He ruffled my hair and this time I didn't argue with him about how he messed up my hair, since I know to the fact that

-He had already budges. Boo-yah. He couldn't resist my puppy dog look, even if he tried.

"Give her the phone, man" He ordered Li, whose face fell.

"The he-," My brother shot him a warning look, "-heck! You're falling for that?" He asked incredulously.

Touya gave him a flat look before opening his palm up; "Give it, Syaoran"

Li rolled his eyes before surrendering his phone to my brother. Touya gave it to me.

Looking through his files, I found the awfully embarrassing video of me and deleted it without hesitation.

I smiled smugly at Li. He returned it with a glare.

Touya patted his shoulder before he left us.

We never had a good relationship with each other, me and Li.

to be honest, the reason why is because everyone just love him. He had everyone wrapped around his finger. Everyone practically bow down to him. I'm a little jealous about it.

I don't blame them though.

He had this messy brown chest-nut hair that I must admit is sexy. His eyes were brown. No, Amber. Don't look at it directly! You'll be immediately drawn by it. He had this body of a model. How do I know? He likes to take off his shirt in the house.

He has no manners.

"I'm going to get you for that" He said cutting the silence.

I snorted. Did he actually threaten me? What's the worse thing he could do?

"Bring it on" I declared confidently.

He smirked at me cockily. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you" He drawled, making some of my confidence to falter. With that, he felt me in the hallway.

He only showed me his evil side. To others, he's a polite, generous, golden-boy.

That's why;

Girls fall for him.

Guys just want to be him.

My parent absolutely adores him.

He is my brother's best friend.

And I hate him.

==0==

**Give this story a chance please?:)**  
**And you know… a review x)**


	2. Conniving little devil

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter2**

**Summary: He was my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Author's Notes: I was shocked. I never expected more than two to review (I even expected it to be flames) but 10 reviews? Really? THANK YOU and because of that, I updated early! **

**I made a huge risk in this story; Make Syaoran as Touya's bestfriend? That's a big deal since I haven't found anyone who was crazy enough to write this type of story. So I felt a big responsibility on making this one perfect.**

**Well… close to perfect I guess. Spelling and Grammar mistakes can't be avoided once in a while.**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. I think this one is pretty long, don't you think? **

**Age:**

**Yukito- 19**  
**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 40 something… (Can't decide)**  
**Nadeshiko Kinomoto- 40 something… (yeah…)**

==0===

"Touya-kun!" I shouted frantically. This cannot be good. Why did this always happen to me?

Oh yeah, because I'm a no-shame procrastinator. Damn myself for being lazy!

Touya came bursting to the door, successfully hitting Kero, my cat, in the process. The golden fur-ball went flying through the room and smash straight to a wall.

I shrugged it off; He would be alright.

"What happened?" Touya demanded, making me smile sheepishly at him.

"I forgot to do my project"

He raised a brow, "So?"

I gave him my sweetest smile, which looks forced for some reason. "Can you help me?"

"No."

I gaped at his blunt answer. "Onni-_chaaaaann_!" I whined. It was the only way. He'll eventually be annoyed at me that he has no choice but to help me.

I'm surprise nobody has labelled me as a genius yet. I'm awesome.

Touya sighed warily. "Fine"

I have to keep my lips from forming a triumph smirk. Some _has _to give me an award for being this awesome now.

"Thank you!" I smiled widely.

Touya grumbled heading for the door and opening it, and rolled his eyes. "Alright alright…Kaijuu"

I felt my jaw drop and my face turn red with anger when I caught the smirk he had on before he shutting the door as he told me that, wretched nickname. Ugh. It's even worse than 'Shorty'.

I collected the materials I needed. We were going to make a bird house. Blame society for making less bird houses these days, making teacher force student to make one.

I don't even get why they need one. Birds should be living in the trees! Not into some cheap wooden-board 'house' made by humans. That should be against the laws of nature.

Just sayin'

But then again, Birds don't like to get wet. Roofs can do them some good I guess. But still!

"Sakura!"

I heard Touya shouted. Geez, if he wanted to do my project more than I do, I'm willing to grant that wish.

"I'm coming!" I barked back.

So without further ado, I clutched all the things I needed in my chest; wooden boards, glue and paint all at once since I don't do two trips.

Nah, I'm too lazy for that.

I struggled a bit in getting them all down the stairs, and then I felt my foot slip. Why is it that I'm clumsy? Oh yeah. I got it from my mom.

Omgosh! I'm going to die in the stairs! Just because of a stupid birdhouse!

I prayed as my both my feet whoosh below me. _God? Do you hear me? If you are, I'm sorry for the time I glued Li onto a chair. It's his fault for being annoying. I'm sorry that I broke my mom's favorite vase and told her Touya was the one who did it. She believed me. I mean, who wouldn't? I look innocent. Okay.. I'm getting carried away now. I'm sorry I got drunk when I was thirteen. In my defence, I didn't know those chocolate that dad had, had alcohol in them. If I die please tell-_

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders, stopping me from my fall. I stayed still, not looking who was my rescuer.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I know that voice all to well, but his tone was a bit of a shock for me. He sounded so concern. I never thought he will ever be worried about me.

_Yukito, I like him._

"Yukito-san" I whispered, looking up and stared at his grey eyes. He gave me a half-smile. "Thank you," I felt my face burned up at how close he was.

"No problem. We all know how clumsy you are" He joke light heatedly.

I felt my heart fell into my stomach. "Right…"

He only sees me as a sister. How can I forget?

Yukito took the supplies out of my grasp and helped me carry them all down. I was following him close from behind.

Yukito is the second best friend of Touya. But unlike Li, he was genuinely really nice. Unlike that doofus who pretends to be one.

He's really handsome too. Silver hair, piercing grey eyes. That's what I like about him the most. Aside from being so kind-hearted. He has a slim body, slimmer than Touya even but still, he's really sporty. He was pale as snow. Like a rabbit.

I grinned a little at the memory, in my last year's birthday. I asked my parents to give me a white rabbit (so it will signify as Yukito) but instead gave me Kero-chan; a golden cat who eats more than I do. That's how I got the nickname from Touya too. He thought I was the one who ate all of our food one time when it was really Kero.

But I grew to love the stupid greedy fur-ball even though I was looking for a fluffy snow bunny.

When we arrived in the front lawn, Touya has already got out his hammer and his other tools.

We set the materials down the green grass and started working. We were more comfortable outside.

"You're in highschool. How come you still need to do this stuff?" Touya complained, wiping the sweat that started to form on his forehead. It was hot outside.

"Blame Mr. Terada, he told us to do it" I countered as the same time, painting the roof of the birdhouse.

Touya stopped for awhile and raised a brow at me, "Mr. Terada is still your teacher?" He asked incredulously.

"Again. He was transferred to teach High school"

Touya rolled his eyes and started resuming on his work, "I'm not talking about that. That crazy school always do that" He wrinkled his nose before continuing, "I'm just surprised that that old bat still teaches"

I gave him a blank look, "Touya. He's not that old"

"Whatever"

And we continued working again in silence. Yukito was a dear for helping out. He's so nice! I can't help but gush.

Just when I was about to finish painting everything at our finish product (that somewhat looked deformed. But who am I to complain?), a loud honk was heard. All of our eyes snapped at its direction.

I sighed and rolled my eyes annoyingly when I saw it was only Li. He is so not worth my day.

"Yo. Touya! Yukito!" He greeted them, grinning.

Both of them did the guy-greet-nod thingy that dudes do in return.

Li sauntered his way towards us and when he saw me, I spotted his smirk. At the same time, Dad called Touya for help in the kitchen. Yukito came along too.

I would've gone there too but I have to finish this dang birdhouse first. The only problem was;

Me and Li are left alone once again. I sighed. Sometimes I can be a magnet of chains of misfortune.

Li went next to where I am. I chose to ignore him. He brought his hands to his knees and bend forward, so that he can take a look at what I was doing more closely. I didn't acknowledge him.

"Hiya there, Shorty. Almost didn't saw you there."

Li never failed to enlighten me with his endearing comments. I'm even using big words to demonstrate how charmed I was. I also used this;

Sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were busy making the world a better place w/ your 'goody two-shoes' act"

"Aww. I thought you're happy to see me. I mean, with hot features like this-," He grinned arrogantly and pointed a finger from his face to his body and said, "Who wouldn't?"

I didn't faze. But on the inside, I was already irritated by his cockiness.

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh. Is that what you think? I never knew you were blind"

I smiled at him sweetly as he narrowed his eyes at me. I am the bomb!

He was about to retort, he never gives up, but then my dad suddenly appeared.

"Sakura, Dinner is ready" He told me. I nodded.

He averted his attention to Li, "Syaoran, do you want to come and eat?"

And as if in cue, Syaoran straightened his postured and smiled politely at my dad. My dad was gullible. It's sad.

"I don't want to be a burden…"

My dad waved it off, "Of course not. You're like family"

I snorted on the inside.

Li smiled at him, "Well if you insist."

I rolled my eyes.

My dad smiled as well and gestured us to come to the house to eat. It was weird how fast time was. It was already 7.

==0==

It's a shame Yukito can't stay. He said his grandparents were in town and he is taking them for dinner.

_Hannyaaaan_. He was too sweet!

I sat on my usual sit. Our table was small, so it was only for 6 people at the most. Since Yukito left, we are only 5.

Across me was Li, hiding his smirk that always seem to be plastered in his face whenever I'm around for him to torture. Beside me is Touya. Infront of onnichan was my mom and at the front of the table is dad. He likes sitting there; telling us how he feels 'powerful' or something.

I started eating and savoured it. I love pasta.

"Sakura, your school called" My mom said, interrupting me slightly from enjoying my food.

Really? I didn't know buildings can use phones. I mentally snorted.

"Sakura"

I turned to look at mother, who was giving me a stern look. I gulped involuntarily. Did I just said that one out loud? Woops.

"W-what did they say?" I asked slowly, trying to change the subject.

Mom returned to her plate, eating her spaghetti slowly. The suspense was choking me.

"You're failing math"

My eyes widen in disbelief. How can she be so calm about it? And when I finally comprehend what she said, I heard a loud 'BOOOMMM!' in my head.

Touya snorted, making me turn to look at him,"Didn't see that one coming," He muttered sarcastically.

Giving him a flat look, I turned in front of me to see Syaoran's reaction and as expected,

He was trying to suppress his snicker.

"But I did my best!" I argued to mom.

She gave me a sympathetic look and caressed my hair. It gives me comfort; It was her 'motherly-gesture', "I know. But it's not good enough"

I felt my heart drop. Does this mean I have to go to summer classes? There is no way I'm sacrificing my summer for school. I need my break too! Or worse. Am I going to repeat the school year? That's horrible! Just because of me failing math?

That's when Li decided to cut in. He probably contained his laughter from earlier. "I can help"

All eyes went to him. Mine was particularly wider than the rest.

"I can tutor her, if you want to" He offered, and unbeknown to my family, he sent me an evil smirk.

That devil is planning this!

Onnichan looked like he was considering it, "It might work. Li's great at math"

I resisted the urge to stomp Touya's foot. How can he encourage this? Wasn't he the one who is supposed to go nuts and be protective of me? Sure, when it comes to guys coming near me, you go berserk. But when it's Li, you're okay with it? My brother is a sick dude.

My parents were no difference towards this arrangement.

My mom smiled widely, clasping her hand together in excitement. "Really?"

Li nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Dad asked worriedly.

My eyes narrowed. His tone was not like, 'are you sure? We don't want to be a bother'. It sounded more like, 'she's horrible at math. Are you sure you want to endure all  
the inevitable stress and headache that will come your way?'

"Of course. I always want to help" Li said, 'politely'. Ha. It could never fool me.

"We'll pay you…"

"No need" He waved if off. "The experience itself is going to be worth it"

He sent me a pointed look at the last part. I glared at him. He smirked in triumph and mouthed,

_I told you I'll get you back._

My blood boiled. I hate him.

My mom sighed dramatically, "I always wished to have a child like you" she mumbled wistfully.

"Hey!" Both me and Touya said.

She grinned sheepishly, "Woops. Have I said that one out loud?"

==0==

**Give this story a chance, please? ****  
And you know… a review x)**

I hope this reach 10 reviews again. If it will, I'll update more early;)

**P.S.! : Wanna talk to me? You know ask me questions or force me to update more early. You now can! How you may ask?**

**Go to search me in FB! (Lisa Mendoza) Or just go to my profile and look for the link;)**

**It's a great way to interact! I update there also! :D  
**

**Fudge and cookies,**

**Lisa=)**


	3. Doomed, I say!

**Did I mention I hate him?**

Chapter2

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He's also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: Okay. I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**This fic has to be the most successful story I have ever written. I got more than 10 reviews this time! :D For everyone who reviewed, you should give yourself a pat on the shoulder.**

**O-kay, No. That will be weird.**  
**XD**

**Anyways, like I promised, I will update early if I get those amount of reviews (or more… ;D) I would update more early. You're all lucky b-irds;)**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. This fic will contain minor cussing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Age:**

**Tomoyo- 16**

===0===

_DingDong!_

Dang, I hate that noise. I grunted before I tried to push myself off my comfy inviting bed waiting for me to lie down and….

_DingDong! DingDong! Dingdong!_

I snorted awake. Damn. I feel asleep again.

I checked my pink alarm clock by my nightstand, that little piece of junk never been helpful in waking me up. My eyes grew wide when I saw I only have 30 minutes before class starts.

Shit.

I jumped off my bed but before I could get to my bathroom, I heard to doorbell's obnoxious shrill again. _DingDong!_

I groaned before rushing off to the door, only to find a frowning Li on my front porch. I groaned again at my misfortune

Wasn't it a little _too_ early for my daily torture?

"Why did it take you 15 minutes for you to answer the door? I've been ringing the doorbell multiple times already! And why are you still in your pajamas? Aren't you supposed to go to school today? And why are you glaring at me like that?" He bombarded me with questions. At the last one, he looked at me oddly.

"We'll good morning to you too, Li" I said through gritted teeth. It was a little _**too**_ early for his nagging.

He frowned at me again, before he checked his time, and he gasp before turning back again to me. This dude is weird. "What are you standing there for? Go get ready!" He ordered before he went inside my house, forcefully shoving me in the process.

"Fine fine!" I shouted, brushing his hands that were pushing me, off my back. Ew. Li just touched me.

Insert shudder there.

I went on my usual 10-minutes-to-get-ready routine, practically running around places. It takes practice to master this and since I practically wake up late everyday, I learned by experience.

Insert triumph smirk there.

Within those short minutes, I been able to get off my PJ and in my school uniform, brushed my hair that was in a tangled mess, got my bag ready, went downstairs to shove a pancake in my mouth and with one swig of orange juice, I gulped it all down.

I came running at the door and realized that Li was already waiting for me there, startling me for a moment until realization dawned at me.

How can my mind slip off that tiny detail that the guy I hated the most was in my house?

"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Touya, he has already left" I told him.

My brother, after the years, got tired of waiting for me in the morning. He sucks.

He shrugged, "I know"

I stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "Then why are you here then?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged before he grinned, "I'm here to kidnap you"

I gaped at him openly and took a step back. He took one forward. Again, I stepped back, this time two steps. He stepped forward. This cycle continued until my back was squished to a wall and he was caging me. I was only looking at his amber eyes. Damn! Didn't I already tell myself not to look directly at it? Now I'm like hypnotize by it. Just like that.

Oh, Shit.

He leaned in, his face so near mine that I can actually smell his breath. Minty.

Snap out of it Sakura!

He then pressed his lips on my cheek, making me frozen stiff at the contact. He raised his head a little to whisper in my ear, "You should have seen the look on your face"

He stepped back and started to laugh.

I snapped out of whatever trance I was and scowled at him. He was just messing with me again! He is such an asshole.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted before brushing past him and went for the door.

I despise him.

I loathe him.

I hate him!

I ran towards school at this point. I checked my watch. I only have 5 minutes to get there. I'm never going to make it!

This is his entire fault.

Then I heard an engine roar. I swerved behind me only to find Syaoran in his shiny red motorcycle. He removed his helmet and tossed it at me. I catch it, confused. What was I supposed to do with this?

I looked at him again. He was smirking, "need a ride?"

"No" I answered flatly. He raised a brow, "No?" He repeated.

"No" I stated firmly.

He shrugged, turning the motorcycle on again. "Oh well. _I'm_ not the one running late"

I know what he was doing. He was trying to convince me by temptation. But I'm too smart and awesome for that. I am not going to fall for it.

I checked the time, 3 minutes.

I can't believe I fell for it.

==0==

"I'm here!" I shouted, bursting through the door. I had to run all the way here.

"Goodmorning to you too, Kinomoto" Mr. Terada greeted. I swear, he was mimicking me.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I said immediately. Mr. Terada checked the clock, "Actually you are right on time"

I sighed in relief. That was too close. I had to thank Li for that.

But then again, he was the reason why I was late.

He was only trying to help me though.

But then again, I'm pretty sure he just wanted to tease me.

Whatever, I still hate him.

==0==

Math Class."Ms. Kinomoto, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment please?"

When you hear that line from a teacher it usually means you're in trouble. In this case, that didn't change.

When I stepped out of the class, Mr. Howard has his arms across his chest. He's giving me the 'you're-in-trouble' look. No surprise there. He hates my guts, I swear.

"Your mother probably had told you that you're failing my class" He said curtly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes" I told him simply.

"You will be given a special exam tomorrow containing all that we learned in the 2nd semester. If you fail, say hello to summer school"

I gaped at him, "WHAT?" I burst.

He looked taken back at my outburst. What do you expect Mr. Howard? Tell a student you're going to give them a test tomorrow and they give you a 'thank you! I always wanted to take a test that might kill me early. You're my favorite teacher!'"

pftt. As if.

Realizing that I just shouted at a teacher (Even though it felt _extremely _good), I looked down and mumbled a small sorry.

That is so unfair! How could he just give me a test about what we (they) learn in a whole semester! I don't listen to whatever he's talking about for almost the whole year. To make matters worse, I have to learn everything until tomorrow?

He hates me, its official.

"I advice you to study well for this" He reminded me before leaving in the halls.

_No duh._

==0==

"Tomoyoooo" I whined at my best friend. "Why could've been you to tutor me?"

It was our lunch now. Tomoyo, me and the rest of my friends are here below our favourite cherry blossom tree. Everyone is in their own world. We love it there; it's relaxing.

She took a bite of her sandwich before she could answer me, "I'm going to be busy. Your mom knows that from my mom. Because…," She trailed off. She almost looked, embarrassed?

"Because…?" I urged her.

"I'm failing gym" She blurted, looking down ashamed.

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "How can you fail PE? All you have to do is be there and boom! You will pass" I asked incredulously.

"Remember in 5th grade? When you were in marathon, I pretended to sprain my ankle because I didn't want to participate?"

"uh, yea…"

Of course I won't forget that. She had the opportunity to videotape me on that day, making her more hyper than usual. I would've have won on that one but Li redirected me in the wrong way because he wanted to mess with me. That was when I started hating him too.

"Well, since we don't have Gym together this year and I knew you wouldn't be there to stop me, so I started… making excuses"

I was so not following her.

"I kept telling my teacher that I sprained my ankle or any other body parts for that matter or I didn't bring my gym clothes"

Who knew Tomoyo could be this devious? I only stare at her not knowing how to respond so she continued, "I thought I was doing well about this. But then my teacher called my mom and you could've imagine how mad she was"

Actually no. I can't imagine it. My mom was pretty calm about me failing math. Maybe she was expecting that? _Nahhh._

Then again, I was never bright when it comes with math.

"Well because you can't tutor me, Li will" I spat disgustedly. She gave me a knowing grin. I raised a brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" She had this mischievous tone on her voice.

I sighed. No one can know what's inside her head of hers.

"I have to take a special practical test tomorrow" She said after a while, and at the same time I told her, "I have to take a special exam tomorrow"

We smiled warily at each other, probably thinking the same thing; _'We're so doomed'  
_**  
==0==**

**Normal POV;**

"Yow Touya!" Syaoran greeted. He just dropped off Sakura at her school.

"Hey. Have you did you did what I asked for?" Touya asked him. Touya asked if Syaoran can bring her sister to school this morning. Now that she's failing math, he doesn't want her to have trouble with her punctuality.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. She was running late again"

Touya laughed, "That is to be expected"

Syaoran chuckled but never mentioned the reason that she was really late because of the little stunt he pulled. He grinned at little at the memory.

He loves riling up that girl.

==0==

**So what'cha think? I'm not really proud with this though.**

Go leave a review! And remember to like my FB page! :"D

**PS!: To answer one of my reviewer's question (Astrid01's!)… I decided to make Li's name not that important in this fic. Anyone can call him Syaoran or Li since I already started it like that unconsciously.**

**But I do want Sakura to not call Syaoran by his first name and please tell me if I already did that. But since most is in Sakura's POV, I have noticed that I might made her called Li, 'Syaoran' a few times so please ignore that xD**


	4. Did I mention I like her?

**Chapter3**

Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'

**s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews

Sorry for the late update .

SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. This chapter is in Syaoran's POV! :D

==0==

Seijiu High. I haven't been in this school for years. I would never imagine that I would be returning back here for Touya's sister.

I scanned the area and sighed when I couldn't find her. Then, girls suddenly flocked me. Great!

And no- not 'great' as in fantastic! I mean, 'great' as in sarcastic. It even rhymes. Or have you already figured that one out already beforehand? Oh well.

Then they started asking me random-or rather, personal-questions; I tried to answer them inside my head.

"Hey what's your name?" _Syaoran. Duh._

"He's so hot" _Duh._

"Can we get your number?" _I don't even know you!  
_  
"Where do you live?" _Tell you and get stalked? No thanks.  
_  
"Take off your shirt! _Okay that one really taken me back. It so sad to think this is how girls in this generation acted_.

"Ladies" This one I said aloud, flashing them a billion dollar smile. They swooned instantly. "Do anyone of you know Kinomoto-?"

"I'm a Kinomoto!" A girl with blond hair shrieked excitedly, waving both of hand frantically trying to catch my attention. I knew instantly it wasn't the Kinomoto I was looking for because of two things; this girl is blond and there is no way Sakura would be this excited to see me.

"Actually no… I'm looking for Kinomoto _Sakura _?"

Silence fell. Everyone was gaping until the same girl earlier said, "Why would you look for her? We're not even sure she's a girl. She doesn't act like one that's for sure" She spat before snorting.

I mentally glared at this girl. How there she say those things? And the snort she did at the end was not very lady-like either. What a hypocrite.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura" Someone said from behind before I could say something about that blond girl. Everyone separated like red sea. There I saw Sakura standing, with her hand across her chest. She glared at me.

Geez, this girl hates me. I smirked anyways, but only to her to see. My smirk broadened when it only made her riled up more because of it. It's cute. She looks like an angry kitten.

I sauntered my way over to her- which was easier since they all separated earlier. "Hey, shorty" I told her smugly.

I love that nickname. It's not really that original but eh, Sakura gets annoyed by it, so it definitely does it for me.

"Hi" She greeted back, flatly. "What are you doing here?"

I smirked, "I'm going to pick you up"

Several gasp was heard and I can even feel the jealousy lazily hanging on the air. Sakura, however, was oblivious to it all.

She raised a brow at me, obviously annoyed by my presence and confused at what I said. "I can walk you know…" She told me slowly, as if I was a child.

Ironic.

"I'm going to your house anyways, so I might as well pick you up" I shrugged, before I thought of something really evil, I added, "I don't want you to go home alone…It's dangerous! And I have always promised to protect you, remember?" in an exaggerating dramatic effect.

Everyone (except Sakura, which is inevitable) 'awwwed.' Then they started gushing nonsense again;

"Come on Sakura!"

"He's so sweet!"

"Now that is a gentleman! They sure are hard to find these days."

"Sakura is so mean! How could she be so stubborn?"

Sakura groaned, glaring at everyone to shut up. They did.

She glared at me with more passion, before she took my hand and dragged me away and out of the school. I shook my head, amused as she continued to drag me. Teasing her is so much fun.

When we got outside, she spun around and continued to glare at me. "Really?" she asked angrily, throwing her arms up.

"Why shorty?" I teased.

"I can be tall you know!"

"I wonder when that is going to happen" I muttered sarcastically.

"Touya is taller than you!" She retorted, suddenly looking smug. I snorted.

"Yea. Like an half an inch that you can't even tell the difference"

"Well you're just jealous because you can't grow shorter if you tried but I still can be taller"

I raised an amuse brow at that come-back. She grimaced, indicating she thought her retort was rather stupid too. I started laughing.

Her face turned red after that and avoided eye contact with me and she continued walking. I followed her.

"Stop following me"

"I'm not following you"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm just heading to the same direction as you are. It doesn't mean I'm following you" I was grinning but she can't see that since she wont turn around. So stubborn.

"You're following me"

"I'm not"

She turned around, Finally! I expected her to be glaring at me but instead she smiled sweetly at me. It kind of made me wary and alarmed.

"Stop following me"

I sighed, not used with her 'sweet tone,' "Look just let me take you home"

"It's not far from here"

I gave her a flat look, "Your house is 6 miles away from here"

She groaned once again before saying, "Fine! Just shut up"

I grinned, "Great! lets head back to get my bike"

==0==

"You can't be serious"

"Why?"

"That's a freakin' motorcycle! That is no where near a bike!"

I smirked, "Smart girl"

I threw her the other helmet and started to start the engine. When it did, I waited for her to sit.

She huffed, lifting her chin up. "There is no way I'm sitting there"

This time I was the one who groaned, "Oh come on! Stop being so stubborn!"

She scowled at me but listened to me anyways. I rolled my eyes before I grabbed her arms and circled it to my waist before I pulled my bike off the parking lot and onto the road.

It had taken me all the will power I had to focus on the road and the road only. But with a girl, let alone Sakura, was behind me, indirectly hugging me…I can't concentrate much.

I'm going to tell you straight off that I like her. I mean, really like her.

She's feisty, stubborn, independent, kind, smart (okay, except in math) and always put others before her. Also, she's adorable… we can't argue with that.

It kind of sucks that she hates me so much though and everything I do for her, means that I have something 'evil' up my sleeves. True.

But not always!

I guess I have to give this time… besides, I have to tutor her anyways. I grinned.

This is going to be one hell of a story.

==0==

**Anndddd! Yes! Syaoran likes Sakura ;)**

**Sorry if it's short :\**

**Give this story a chance, please? **

**Like my FB page! **


	5. The bro code

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I mean seriously, 51 reviews? That's insane! :D**

**Sorry for the late update .**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH.**

==0==

I groaned, my head swirling in pools of mathematical phrases and numbers.

"You're a lousy tutor" I told the chocolate-haired boy beside me, who was teaching me nonsense…otherwise known as _algebra_. After Syaoran drove me home, we started working. 2 hours has passed and it was already 3 pm.

I'm surprised I'm taking everything calmly though (in a sense that I'm not going ballistic right this moment because of my unlucky circumstances as of now) as the person who I declared I hate the most is tutoring me my most hated subject…

Ironic, isn't it?

He looked at me disapprovingly, "That's because you're a lazy student. Try and focus and everything will go by smoothly. I promise"

I snorted but contemplated his words, concentrating fully on the equation Li gave me. I tried to answer it as Li said I should. After taking about 10 minutes, I sighed and looked at Syaoran expectantly as he checked my answer.

After the extremely suspensing silence, Syaoran grinned at me and told me the best thing ever; "You're wrong…but you are close to the write answer"

I could almost feel like jumping around in happiness because of that. I was close!

I was _actually_ **close**!

Usually my answers are so far from the correct one; my math teacher would look at it as if I wrote down a president's name rather than a number…

Anyways, I was close! And because I can't control my joy any longer, I did the unforgivable:

I jumped in the wooden coffee table and dance on it maniacally. Hey, if I'm not going to be a mathematician, I might as well be a dancer. And dance, I did. I could feel Li's amused eyes at me and heard him laugh.

The next thing I did was unforgettable; I laughed _with _him. Yes, no snide remarks were shared. It was almost as if we were friends.

_Friends_. Huh. A word I would never imagine calling Syaoran by. I mean Li.

I jumped off the table and leaped on Li, tackling him to the ground, laughing. And that, my friends, was the craziest thing I've done today.

Our laughter subsided when we finally realized our position. Syaoran was on the ground and I was on top of him. Our faces were so near at one another that I could almost feel his breath. He reached out slowly and tuck a piece of loose strands of my hair behind me ear.

By some crazy gravity of whatnot, I somehow started to lean in…and so did he. My lips brushed his for a second- Okay I lied, now **that** was the craziest thing I've done _ever_- before I suddenly pulled back in shock when I suddenly heard a voice from behind us.

"What the hell are you to doing?"

I jumped off Li and tried to ignore the warmth in my cheek and the hammering of my heart and stared wide-eyed at the intruder.

Let's just say that I'm so glad it was not Touya.

==0==

Tomoyo giggled for the umpteenth time that afternoon and told me crazy foolish stuff about how cute we were- Me and Li, I mean.

We were at a local ice cream shop. After that little 'incident' on my house, I awkwardly asked for a break. Li only nodded meekly, not saying a word. Without further ado, I grabbed a starry-eyed Tomoyo and dragged her here.

I should've left her though.

"Tomoyo, please? Can we not talk about it? It was a mistake" I whined and pushed that little voice in my head as it told me; _it was not and you know it. _ I don't even think that was even considered as I kiss! Why are people making such a big deal out of it?

_You are too, you know, _Said that evil voice on my mind. I ignored it.

I sighed tiredly not feeling having the appetite to finish my strawberry ice cream. I lost all of my energy after the moment Tomoyo said, 'Kawaii'.

"So huh" She shot me a sly grin and I mentally groaned. "When did you started liking your brother's best friend or as you said, your "greatest enemy"" She air quote the word.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I looked at her incredulously, "Tomoyo, you know how much hatred I have for that guy"

She continued to grin at me, her eyes full of mischievousness. "I never knew you were the type of girl who is in denial"

I gaped at her. How can she say that? Oh my gosh! no offence (which I don't really care since he is _still _my enemy) but that will be unacceptable! "I don't like him, okay? End of topic"

"Ohohoho! If you say so Sakura" She taunted still. I groaned. My bestfriend will never let this one go, will she?

==0==

Normal POV;

Touya laughed at the sight of Syaoran. "Dude, pink is nice color on you"

Syaoran blanked at him. He wasn't really that focused today…well, every since earlier. After Sakura left her house with a giddy Tomoyo, he left hurriedly too. Ever since then he has been spacing out.

"What?"

"You're blushing. What happened?" Touya informed him, trying not to laugh. If only he knew…

At this Syaoran reddened more and casted his eyes downwards. "N-nothing"

Syaoran was still not over the fact that they kissed (for like one second but still he's considering it as one)- him and Sakura, he mean. He felt his heart accelerate ten folds and hated himself for acting like this.

It was too…_girly_.

He groaned. Why couldn't he fall in **like** with someone who is, I don't know, someone his age? Or someone who doesn't hate him? Or someone that is _not _his best friend's sister?

Besides, have anyone heard of the bro code? Well here it is;

If a girl falls into the following criteria, she is off limits forever until the end of time: A. Was a bro's ex-girlfriend.  
B. Your bro specifically told you he wanted her.  
C. Is your bro's sister.'

But you know what the best part is? He realized something:

He doesn't give a damn if he broke that last rule.

==0==

**Author's note: Credits go to Joecool123 for his book, The Bro Code (a wattpad story). Where I got those rules at the end. I DO NOT OWN THEM AS WELL AS CCS. Okay? Alright.**

**well, for starters, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that :]**

**Review please?:)**


	6. Back to Normal

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He's also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: Read the other notes on the bottom! :) whaha:)**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews:)**

**Sorry for the late update .**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH.**

==0==

_**I can do this! I can do this!**_

Now _that_, my friends, is the phrase that I chanted inside my head during Math class. I was given the seat in the back, so I can concentrate fully on the test (Actually, I usually tune out my teacher's voice during this class…so no difference there.  
). The test that might either break or save me.

When the bell rang, I sighed in relief that I was able to finish that awful test. With a nod, I stood up and marched to Mr. Howard's desk and gave him my paper with profound confidence.

Of course I'm only faking. I was a nervous wreck inside even though I did my very best in that test.

We were alone now and I felt my stomach clench (indicating how nervous I really was) as he examined my paper.

His eyes would dart; from the paper; then to me; then to the paper again. Then thats when I felt my heart fell.

Clearing his throat, he took out his red ballpen and wrote my grade on the paper. He gave me the paper and I shut my eyes; not ready to see the big '**F**' that is surely written on it.

"Well?" He asked impatiently when I minutes passed and I still didn't look. I resisted the urge to slap him. Can't he see I'm having a moment?

"Fine!" I barked at him, before peering at my paper.

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

Now this was a moment where I go, '_Is this a dream? Or is it reality' _And I be dramatically raising my arms, looking in the sky.

But since where in school, I decided against it. I might look idiotic…And I only look like that inside my room.

"I got a B _minus_?" I shouted in disbelief, grinning.

When I saw the stern look on Mr. Howard's face, I was taken back. I would've thought he would be jumping with joy about the fact that he wouldn't be graced by y presence in summer classes (even though I know he would miss my awesomeness)

"So, what made you, cheat"

"What?" I bursted in outrage. How can he think that I cheated?

"It's almost impossible that you can't even get a D before and now you got a B- ? Who do you think, you are fooling here?"

"I studied the yesterday since I got home and till night! I barely got sleep studying!" I defended.

"I don't believe you" He remarked stubbornly.

Clenching my hand into a fist, nails digging on my palm, I glared at him. I don't care if he was a teacher; this guy even makes Li looks like freaking saint!

_Li._

I paused and my eyes widened at the realization. I smiled smugly at Mr. Howard and I saw the surprised look sketched on his face. Yea, bastard! Be scared now!

"You don't believe me? Well, let me just call my tutor. I'm sure he'd gladly tell you that I _did_ study and I _did _ **not**cheat"

"Fine" He spat.

I fished out my phone in my pocket and dialled Touya's number.

"Ne, onnichan? Is Li busy? Oh good. Can he come to my school, like right now? It's an emergency"

I hung up on the phone and crossed my arms. Mr. Howard copied me and both of us glared at each other.

==0==

"Sakura!" Li burst through the door, 15 minutes later, panting. Did he actually run to get here? "What's the emergency!"

As if on cue, Mr. Howard said, "Actually, I'm just here to clarify if you are really Kinomoto's tutor?" He asked looking at me the whole time as if I was going to send Li signals to say 'yes'

"Yes" Li confirmed, looking confused to where this was going.

"And are you sure she studied the whole afternoon and night for this test?" Mr. Howard questioned, his eyes still set on me.

I tensed for a moment before forcing myself to look nonchalant. I just hope Mr. Howard didn't notice that.

Me and Syaoran didn't tutor after that _incident_since he left after. But I did study! (Which is hard considering my thoughts will fly back to the one second, kind of, not-really kiss). I'm afraid that Syaoran is going to sink me.

"Actually yes" He stated confidently in a polite tone. Dang, was he good. "I can see the improvement too. How did she go?"

"She got a B minus" Mr. Howard turned to Li (which enable me to breathe. His intense gaze on me was too much to bear) and I saw a flash of recognition in it?

"Syaoran? Is that you?" Mr. Howard chirped only recognizing Li now.

_**They knew each other?**_

Huh. Now that I'm thinking about it's not actually surprising. I mean, Li tortures me at home and Mr. Howard tortures me here at school.

See? It makes perfect sense! Spawns of devils are bounds to be friends, right?

I'm such a genius.

"Mr. Howard! Still looking young even after years! I'm impressed" Li chided and I almost puked.

Mr. Howard grinned at him before looking back at me, "Well. Kinomoto. I knew Li could never lie to me so I believe you. Now off you go you two!-" He said pushing me and Li to the front door of his classroom. "I have papers to check and students to pass" He looked at me pointedly and I beamed.

==0==

It was awkward. Like _really _awkward.

Li offered to walk me home and judging back the absence of his 'bike', I figured he really did ran to get to my school.

"So…a B-, huh?" Li started. I nodded awkwardly before we started walking in silence again. In awkward silence.

I heard him sigh half way and he stopped walking. I looked at him weirdly, stopping as well.

He had a worn out look (that kind of resembles a lost puppy) with his shoulder sagged and his hands buried deep in his jeans pocket. "Are we just going to pretend nothing happened yesterday?"

I gulped, knowing well what he was talking about. I feigned confusion, "What happened? Yesterday you tutored me. That's it. right?"

He scowled and stood in front of me and gripped my shoulder, shaking them as if begging me to wake up. "Sakura! You can't just avoid what happened!"

My blood boiled. Can't he see I don't want to even think about it? He was making things so complicated. "Nothing happened, Li! I didn't even considere it a kiss!" I shouted.

Different emotion flashed to him; confusion, rage... then hurt. "I did" He told me quietly with a shrug.

I bit my lower lip. He did?

"Why?" I have to ask him.

A shrug was my answer and he looked at me with amber eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. I felt my heart drop for the second time today.

He sighed, looking down, "Look, I-"

"Can we just forget it? About the incident? Can we just…try and bring everything back to normal?" I cutted him.

I'm tired of the drama, even if it's only a little. I just don't handle situations like this very well. I just want everything back to normal; him teasing the heck out of me and me being pissed at his cruel jokes.

He looked up again and stared at me with a calculating look, as if trying to think if it was a good idea before he sighed in defeat and he answered, "Ok"

I nodded stiffly. I raised a brow when I saw him smirked at me. His usual cocky smirk, "Well let's get going shorty"

I groaned, "Again with the nickname? And here I was thinking you're going to stop it and say my name more often" I played along.

If I didn't know any better…it kind of felt…fake.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at me mischievously, "And I know you want to say my name. You can even it scream it"

I blushed and scowled at him, "You're sick" I said before shoving him to the side.

He laughed, "am I?"

"Yes, pervert"

He faked shocked, "Me? A pervert? Never!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. He will never be an actor. At least I have the possibility to be a dancer.

We started walking again. Tossing jokes and insults at one another.

One time, I stole a peek on Syaoran at the corner of my eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them before giving me another one of his insult on how short I was.

This was for the better, I thought. We were never bound to be together anyways. Oh my gosh, where did that idea even came from? Must be because of the test that's making my mind go insane.

==0==

If only I knew better.

==0==

**Author's note: This sucks. I don't even have the energy to proof read. Sorry =(**

What happened to this site though? Was I out for so long only to find it changed...a whole lot! Now, we need covers? Wow. I feel like I'm still in wattpad xD

**PS: There's really no plot in this story and I'm just writing it without any idea for the ending. So it might either be a sad one or a happy one.**

**So no promises.**

_**Mind to review though? ;**_**)**

**Oh yeah! Go like my FB page alright (it's on my profile ;D)? And try posting on my wall! Nobody is posting (which makes me so sad. Am I really bound to be forever alone? Haha xD)… I want to meet other people and talking to them!**

**So pretty please?**

**Oh my gosh, I sound like a desperate diva.**

**XD**


	7. Officially Awkward

Did I mention I hate Him?

Chapter 7

==0==

It was Friday night.

And I was so _booorreeddd_. So bored, that I'm even stretching the word 'bored'.

Oh I know what I can do! I'll go and finish my homework early this time!

Then I burst out laughing. Oh my god, even just thinking about it is hilarious. It's like one of those things you swear never to say.

For example;

#1: I think Touya is actually pretty handsome.  
#2: My parents are weirdoes.  
#3: Li is one of my first crushes (You know, _**before **_ he turned into such an ass.)  
#4: I think PE is a piece of cake (I don't want people to think I like to brag my moves…Even though I really do)

Sighing, I grabbed my phone from my side and lazily dialled Tomoyo's phone.

"Hello?" A frantic guy's voice came, making me to shot right up from my bed. As far as I know, I know my best friend is **not **a dude.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Tomoyo?" I shouted, "I am seriously going to kill you to the point that you won't even feel your heart beating against your chest when I find out you hurt Tomo-"

"Sakura! It's you isn't it?" I heard whoever he was sigh, "Well of course it is. You're the only person I could think of that would actually threaten the person if he kidnapped a friend of yours. Don't you think that's a little dangerous? Be glad it's only me"

_Whaaat? _"Who are you?"

"It's Eriol!"

Ohh. Eriol is one of the most trusted guys I know…even though he's a tad [A lot] creepy on the side.

Wait a minute, something is not adding up.

"Wait, why are you the one answering Tomoyo's phone?" I asked him, incredulously.

I could almost sense his reluctance of telling me the reason, but he still did, "Tomoyo…uh…flunked PE"

I froze. Oh my…how can I forget that Tomoyo was also taking a test today?

wait- she failed?

"I'm going there" I told him urgently, before shutting my phone off and jumping off my bed.

Hurrying down the stairs (and successfully avoiding kicking Kero out of the way…just kidding; but I can assure you he landed safely…on the floor, with a hard thud).

When I was in my living room, three heads snapped towards me. All of them are raising one questioning brow.

"Can anyone of you drive me to Tomoyo's? It's an emergency!" I told them, practically shouting.

"Another emergency?" asked my brother in a flat unconvinced tone. I glared at him and gritted my teeth, "It's a serious girl problem."

All of them froze and shared a look of shock. Like a deer caught in red lights. It's actually pretty funny. Yukito even blushed (How cute!), looking away.

"O-oh" They murmured in discomfort …?

Then I laughed, finding their uneasiness amusing. Why is it that whenever a situation is a 'girl-problem' (or even girl talks) they automatically assume that it involved periods?

_Men._

"I'm bloody serious, you guys!" I paused when I realized how _**wrong **_that just sounded. "No pun intended." I added.

"I can take you" My brother said, smirking. I narrowed my eyes to him, "What's the catch?"

He brought up three fingers. "Do all of my chores for three weeks"

I gaped at him, "Three weeks? For a freaking ride to Tomoyo's?" I screeched in disbelief.

He took a sip of his coke calmly and said, "Take it or leave it"

I groaned, "Can anyone else be nice enough to lend me a ride, without a price?"

"I will"

My head snapped towards his voice and I bit my lip. If he is the one going to give me a ride- _a fifteen minute trip_- then I know things would turn from awkward to **super **awkward. Well, for me, it will.

But what the heck! He's Yukito! Why was I even hesitating?

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to not sound _too _eager. He smiled, "Of cou-"

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Damn phone.

He picked it up and answered it, raising one finger at me and mouthing, '1 minute'. I nodded, letting him know that I understood.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Yukito excitedly cried.

He looked at me and his lips quirked up in a nervous smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen- Sakura, I can't go. My grandmother just called me, telling me my granddad is cooking us dinner. He never cooks us dinner _eagerly _since he's a lazy slob, but every time he did, its taste fantastic!" He told me getting more and more giddy on the spot.

He cleared his voice, and composed himself, "Sorry…"

I sighed, "It's okay. I can just go there myself-"

"- I can take you."

I whizzed around, and gulped uneasily. "Seriously?" I questioned. I don't know whether to take him seriously and not.

Li nodded and before I could protest, Yukito cheered and said, "Great!"

Oh deary…Now things are going to get **officially _awkward_**.

==0==  
**  
Did not proofread. Thank you for reading :)****  
**


	8. What just happened?

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: This is a re-post.**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH.**

==0==

"So…does this mean I get to sit shotgun?"

He looked at me fatly, "Of course you do, what did you think?"

Looking back at his car, his totally amazing green Porsche (Why is it that he is freaking lucky to have a motorcycle and this piece of metal hunk?) I sighed dreamily. "Can I drive?" I asked excitedly.

His eyes bulged out, "No you cannot!" He shouted at me.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "And why not?" I've always wanted to drive. He's not even considering granting that wish! What a pig.

He pointed an accusing finger at me and I looked at it with boredom as he said, "You don't even know how to drive!"

"Yes I do!" I got all defensive now, "I'm just pretty clumsy when I'm in the road…" I trailed off silently. It's true though. One time last year, when I asked to drive Touya's car, I haven't even been to the road yet, but the car already hit 2 trash bins. I think we all know whose fault it is.

In case you don't: It's Touya's. I mean, who trust a 15-year-old-newbie to drive? Such a irresponsible brother he is. Tsk tsk.

"I'm not risking my life for this. And I know what happened last year with Touya's car. My baby is too precious to be damaged." He said. Ugh. Nobody trusts me.

Rolling my beautiful –yes, I went there– eyes, I told him, "How will I ever how to drive, when nobody trust me behind the wheel?"

"That's because we have brains that function normally," He muttered under his breath. Glaring at him indicating that I certainly did hear him, he raised his arms in defense. "Sorry"

I didn't want to come to this…but I think it's time for me to use my secret weapon.

I covered my eyes with my bangs and faked sniff. I started rubbing non-existent tears from my eyes, as I stuttered out, "W-why are people so m-mean to me."

God, I'm such a good actress. I can dance so well and act? I am certainly going to get an award for being _**this**_awesome.

"You aren't fooling me, you know. Even if you *think* you're such a great actress…I can totally see right through you."

Well there goes my dream for going Broadway. Thank you, Li, for spoiling that. "Wait –I didn't think I was great, I only thought I was good." I paused when realization dawned at me, "How did you even **know**what I was thinking?" I stared at him incredulously.

He rolled his eyes, "Please. Stop being so dramatic. Can you just go inside and sit in the _passenger sit _and do us all of those who have ears a favour and just **shut up**!"

Things got pretty dang thick with tension after that. I heaved a sigh before I –grudgingly –opened the door and sat on the **passenger seat.**If he was going to emphasize those words, so will I.

He inhaled a lungful of oxygen as well before he went to the driver's seat. After buckling up; no words were exchanged between us. So I did the most humane thing I could do to lessen the tension: I turned the radio on.

Taylor Swift's song _I'd Lie _filled the car, I smiled a little singing along with it.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me._"

I stole a peek at Li, even though he tried his hardest to hide his smile: He failed epically.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair."_

As if he was trying to be all funny, he really _**did**_run his fingers through his hair. I laughed.

"_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong"_

Then I sang even louder, _"And I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
_He __**loves**__ to argue, born on the __**thirteenth**__!"_

I laughed even harder when he shot me a playful dry look.

I continued singing my heart out inside his car, "_His sister__**s**__ beautiful, he has his father's eyes_. _And if you ask me –" _I stopped singing when I remembered the last part of that song. I let _Taylor Swift_ continue it, without me singing along, since I remained silent._  
_  
_ –_ _**If I love him, I'd lie.**_

I looked at Li, who was surprisingly, looking at me as well. To sound completely cliché –there was something about the expression in his eyes that I can't understand. As well as the pounding of _something_ located inside my chest as his gorgeous–I cannot **even believe **I went there–face started leaning near mine. Everything went silent, I can't hear the car's loud engine roar as it died down or the radio, I can't even hear my own breath for Pete's sake!

I only heard this: "Sakura…were here," as he said before he moved away and got out of the car.

I sunk on my chair, feeling rather disappointed and confused. Mostly confused.

==0==

"So what should we do?" I asked Eriol quietly. We were sitting next to each other outside Tomoyo's room. Though she wanted to be strong, we can still hear her silent sob from inside. Tomoyo is usually a perfectionist and when she fails…she just crumbles down.

Hearing Tomoyo's cries and I can't do anything about it, makes me feel so worthless. There has got to be a way to help her.

Eriol sighed beside me, even though he won't admit it, the restlessness of his usually mischievous blue eyes was not hard to detect; He is completely worried as I am with Tomoyo.

He took his glasses and wiping it with the hem of his shirt, he said, "I don't know. Her teacher was kind enough to let her take a re-test by tomorrow but I guess she just lost all hope."

Wait a minute. "There's a re-test?! Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed shaking both his shoulders. The force made his newly-wiped glasses to stand crookedly on his nose.

"Hold up!" He removed my hands off his shoulder and rearranged his glasses better. Once he got all composed and shit, he narrowed his eyes towards me, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," I feigned innocence.

He raised a sceptical brow at me, "Uh huh." He rolled his eyes.

I shot him a small wicked smirk, there was no point into making him believe that I'm not planning anything, and told him, "Would you like a date with Tomoyo?"

The random question threw him off guard and he blushed once he registered what I asked him. Whatever he was thinking I was about to say, certainly wasn't this. This made my smirk a lot more visible.

==0==

After talking to Eriol about my awesome plan, I left him to take care Tomoyo. I trusted him.

On my way to Li's car, this sinking feeling was present in my stomach. I tried to ignore it (whatever it was) and when I saw him leaning back on his car, my stomach did a flip.

**Was that even normal!?**

I gulped all the uneasiness that started to form in my throat. My body must be changing (Damn you, puberty!)…I mean, how do you explain this certain things happening to my body? It's puberty. _Duh_.

When Li saw me, he gave me a smile and opened the door for me. I didn't return his smile and I shook my head.

My vague gesture made him look at me with confusion, "What?"

I crossed my arms, "I want to drive."

"Haven't we already discussed this?" He sighed tiredly.

"The conversation will not be over until I'm right," I retorted.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, "No," he said so bluntly it made my blood boil.

"Then I am not going there with you. I'll walk home." As to prove a point, I started to walk away.

I don't know why but I think my action reflects that I don't want to be alone with Li. I realized that when I'm sitting shotgun, I get all _crazy _(figuratively speaking). The confusion that I've felt and the disappointment? I don't know where the hell that all came from!

The only solution for me not to get tangled up in that situation again, is either be the one to drive (at least I'll be focusing on the road); or I'll walk home.

Then as if the universe just wants to me suffer some more: It started to rain. Hard. Inevitably, I'm now drenched.

"Sakura!" I heard him yell. But I'm too stubborn to look back.

Dammit! I can't even see through this rain.

"Sakura! Sakura! _**Sakura!**__" _His shout was getting more and more frantic.

"Sakura!"

I stopped in my tracks, "What!?" I shouted back irritatedly.

'BEEP BEEP BEEEEEPPPP!'

The next forty seconds has to be the most horrifying moment of my life. Even through the hard rain, I saw bright head light going towards my way. I stood frozen in spot. And in a flash, something jumped towards me, pushing me away from the road.

I groaned, opening my eyes. Then it widens when I saw I was on Li's chest. I was on top of him. How cliché can we be?

"You alright?" He asked me.

I tear escaped my eyes, and I pounced my fist on his chest. "Baka! You almost died because of me and you're asking me if **I'm**alright?!"

"I –"

I didn't let him finish because after all the chaotic things that happened that night, I can't think straight anymore. So top it all of the craziness that happened; I planted my lips on him.

At first, Syaoran just remained stiff with shock. But after a couple of seconds, he ran his fingers through my hair and pushed me closer to him and started kissing me back.

We didn't care that we were in such position under the rain, completely soaked, in the side of the road, kissing.

When we finally pulled away. The shock was still there in his eyes, and faint smile was on his lips, "Wow." He breathed, fanning my flushed face.

I don't know what came over me, but the first thing I said was, "Oh shit. What just happened?"

==0==

**NOTES:**

**This is a re-post (but a longer version), so I'm sorry if I confused anyone! I just wanted to be longer.**

**P.S.: Thank you to those who still supports this story, even though most chapters are so short. Even I'M getting frustrated of how I'm going to continue it. I love all of my readers! And OMG! –A girly moment, right there ;) –I finally got A HUNDRED (And more ;D) reviews! That is insane! :D**

**I need a beta! Desperately.**

**PM me?**


	9. Idiotic actions leads to many things

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. Ohohoho! I feel like I've been given lots of gold...lol. XD**

I was done with this days ago...but I only uploaded it now since I waited for my Beta (Whooo! I now have a Beta! xD) to finish editing it. Cheers for WiND G0dd3ss xD! :D

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH.**

==0==

My hair is so not helping me commit what is probably the most idiotic action of my entire existence—impersonating Tomoyo. Sadly, my fluffy hair won't stay inside my cap. One flash of auburn, _bam!_I'm caught and dead.

Okay, I know all of you are confused as to why I'm doing something this outrageous, so I am going to elaborate…Gosh, I'm so awesome.

Today is Tomoyo's re-take test in PE, and I'm going to pose as her. How will I ever pull this off? Easily.

I told Eriol to distract Tomoyo and take her on a date (which we all know, Eriol really loves that part of the plan), and I will wear a cap that covers my auburn hair, and then wear Tomoyo's shoes and clothes.

Since I'm going to be "Tomoyo"…I need to make a couple of excuses…

"What happened to your skin?" My (Tomoyo's) PE teacher asked me the next day. I did whatever I could not to look up.

"I got a spray tan…an experiment for Tom –_my_ mom. Don't worry, it will wash off after a day." I lied, trying to sound all innocent and sweet and soft. Oh dear gosh, I am _not _fit for this.

She threw me an unconvinced look then asked, "What happened to your voice?"

A wave of nervousness hit me, "Well –I –uh caught a cold so it's a little deeper and hoarser."

It was the semi-truth. I did catch a cold…I'll tell you later why and how.

"Okay. Can you still do this though?"

I smiled, "Of course."

And so, my afternoon was spent with me pretending to be Tomoyo, doing random PE exercises. Judging from the way "my" teacher's eyes lit up as she watched me, I knew I did a pretty dang good job.

"Ms. Daidouji, that was amazing! You passed hands down!" She patted my shoulder proudly.

"Thank you. Bye!" I rushed off before she noticed something off.

==0==

I was in the park, lying on the grass, looking at the clouds, listening to all of the chirping-singing birds, under the warm breeze. I sighed, everything was so peaceful.

"Sakura Penelope Kinomoto!"

I sat up immediately.

"Oh hey, Tomoyo," I smiled at her nervously. Whenever she's mad…she would always say my full name. No one else knows it expect for my family. I hate it.

She glared at me in a non Tomoyo-ish way and was now standing above me, arms crossed, "I heard from Eriol."

It didn't take a genius to realize that she found out.

"I'm sorry! It's just –" I sighed, "you were crying and I felt like I wasn't doing what best friends are supposed to do in those situations."

"So you posed as me?!" You never want to witness a mad Tomoyo.

"I just thought…"

"Don't you think it would've been better if you let me fight my fight?"

Oh no… not the guilt trip.

"But I wanted to help! Eriol wanted to help! You always helps us…I just thought it was time to –Achoo! –pay you back…"

She sighed, and lay down on the grass. I lay down beside her. We didn't talk for a few minutes and silence engulfed us.

"Sakura?" She looked at me, and I sighed in relief because she's back to her usual soft tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you when all you wanted to do was help me, and I'm sorry that you went through all of that effort just to help me."

I smiled at her, "No worries. That's what best friends are –Achoo!–for right?

"Your sneeze kind-of ruined the moment."

I smiled sheepishly and both of us laughed. When our laughter subsided, she asked, "How did you catch a cold though?"

"It's a long story…" I trailed off and my mind flashed back to the other night.

"Please?"

I sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you…the other night, me and Li sort-of kissed."

I covered my ears when she started squealing. "If you keep interrupting me with squeals, I won't continue."

She shut up immediately and nodded for me to continue. I heaved another sigh.

[Flashblack]

_"Oh shit. What just happened?" _

"I think you just kissed me." The cockiness was easy to detect in his tone. His smug smile didn't help either. The rain stopped and I hurriedly scrambled off of him and stood up straight.

"_No I didn't," I denied once I got (or tried to get) all the mud that got onto my clothes off. My response was rushed, and I know I didn't convince anyone with it._

He rolled his eyes before standing up, trying to clean up as much as he can. Then he shot me an ever-so-cocky smirk, as he said with so much arrogance that I'm shocked that his ego has not yet burst, "Please. You can't deny that we kissed and you can't deny that I kiss amazingly," He emphasized certain words.

My cheeks flamed and my mind was screaming, "HELL YES YOU DO, YOU ARROGANT PIG!"

But I scoffed and tried to look disgusted at him, "Please, your lips were so dry. I'm surprised I'm not bleeding because of how chapped they were."

Of course, that was a lie.

I expected him to look hurt, or dismayed. But no; he had the decency to make his lips form a wide grin, and he taunted, "Nu uh uh. It rained, shorty. And my lips were wet and you know it."

I was slightly fazed. He had a point there. Dammit! Why didn't I think about that?

_I didn't back down, "Well, it was sloppy then."_

He snorted, shaking his head in amusement. He so loves this. "Whatever you say, shorty," he sang.

I fumed, "Can we just go home now?"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, directing us back to his car, "Of course! Milady!"

Swatting his arms away from me, I placed a breathable amount of space between us.

Once we were near his car, he suddenly stopped. It made me halt as well. Oh my god, what now?!

"I can't do this," He said, shaking his head.

_I looked at him worriedly. I thought he was going to go ballistic. "Why? What happened?"_

He looked back at me and my heart dropped when I saw the solemn look in his eyes. Why –

"I can't do it." He repeated.

"What?"

Then he shocked me with this next set of words that was full of sadness; "I can't go into my car. I'm too dirty and so are you."

It was one of those moments where you just want to fall down anime-style. "You're being dramatic because of that?!"

His head slowly turned to me, with a look of incredulousness written all over his face, "Duh. My car is too precious to be damaged. Didn't I already tell you that?"

I threw my arms up in exasperation. That saying could be his life motto. I groaned, "Then what do you propose we do? It's already so late!"

"Walk home?" He smiled sheepishly.

"No!"

"Aw come on!"

==0==

"So that's what happened. Li and I walked home and didn't get to dry off properly. So, I caught a cold." I ended.

"Can I squeal now?" She looked at me hopefully.

I groaned light-heartedly, "Yes."

After her deafening squeal, she said in a more relaxed tone, "So that's why his car was parked in my parking lot the next morning…"

We both laughed. That's what I like about Tomoyo, I know she's always there for me.

==0==

**Awww. BFF MOMENTS! You gotta love them. I mean CCS wouldn't be as awesome as it is now if there's no Tomoyo. x"3**

**I think this is long enough. You're pretty lucky I place a small "Sakura-Syaoran" scene there also ;D**

**So my updates and story-length has always been an issue here. So I'm trying to make it up for it.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR EDITING THIS, WiND G0dd3ss xD! :D**


	10. Nerdy Competitions

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 10**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: **** Cheers for WiND G0dd3ss xD, for a job well done in editing this! :D**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

==0==

**Syaoran's POV:**

I just want to brag. Seriously, I do. I just want to scream, "Hello world! Yes, it is true – I kissed Sakura in the rain!"

Then there would be this group of people in front of me and the guys would pump their fists into the air and say, _"He did it!"_

And the girls would squeal, _"In the rain? That is so romantic!"_

I would be showered with glory and pride, and fireworks would suddenly light the sky. Then, to end the night, Sakura would come towards me with the most beautiful smile and shyly whisper the words I've been waiting for her to say…

"_Syaoran, I really li –"_

"Yo, Syaoran! Stop daydreaming! We have to go!"

I am seriously going to kill Touya for snapping me out of my reverie. I glared at him. "Dude. What are you so excited about anyways? You're only going to stay there for two weeks anyway."

He grinned at me, "This is New York were talking about, Syaoran. Can't you be a little more excited for me?"

I rolled my eyes, brushing him off by flicking my hand. He won this trip to go to New York last week. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, really I am, but the dude just won't shut up about it!

"I was, for the first 50 time you mentioned it, now it's just annoying every time you mention 'New York'."

He was still grinning like an idiot. It is a mystery how he became my best friend. The guy is a lunatic.

"Anyway, how did your family react about this?" I asked him. What I really meant was_, "How did Sakura react about this?"_

It is pretty obvious that Sakura and her brother are pretty close, even though the guy is annoying as fuck; and having a Touya-less life for two weeks is pretty depressing, if not slightly relieving.

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he hauled up his suitcase into the back of his car. I would've helped, but that requires effort; and I'm too damn lazy to exert any energy.

"They took it pretty well, mom and dad were obviously excited for me."

"What about Sakura?" I blurted before I could even register that my mouth already formed those words.

Touya froze and turned his head to where I was standing. His eyes narrowed, looking at me suspiciously. I gulped slightly, shifting my feet uncomfortably.

I knew I said the wrong thing. I know Touya, he doesn't appreciate guys liking his younger sister. He may not have been suspicious of me before, since I was always mean to Sakura, but I don't think he is thinking that way now.

I never told him that I like Sakura. Not only because that it would be disturbing for him to know, but it also makes me seem like a pedophile –which I _certainly _am not. That's just nasty, man.

He shook his head, returning to what he was doing earlier. His expression was unreadable. "She… uh, was surprised. I guess." He finally said, slamming the back door shut. I cringed a little at the loud slam of the impact.

He tapped his finger on his car, deep in thought. He was frowning, does he know? Did he figure it out?

"Syaoran," he faced me. "I'm going to leave her for two weeks. Do you think you can look after her for me?"

I blinked at him blankly. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I expected him to put the pieces together, be suspicious and yell at me… not this.

"Uh… sure?" I was uncertain of what to say. He, even after seeing my bewildered look, grinned at me and patted my shoulder.

"I mean it. That means: no parties, no boys, and no going out after six," he listed, more like warned. The superiority of his tone only made me nod.

After that, we shared our goodbyes. He didn't want me to go with him to the airport, even though I insisted, because he said that I need to look after his sister immediately. And so, he got in his car and sped off.

As I was walking to the Kinomoto household, I couldn't help but think how Touya was so oblivious to all of this. Now that I think about it, when Sakura appears there's always something that makes him leave. Thus, leaving me and Sakura alone. In fact, the day she and I _**kissed **_– yes, I'm emphasizing the word completely – we arrived at her house damp from the rain, but Touya merely waved us off.

I mean, once Sakura was with some guy, and Touya was sporting this look of outrage and anger – the very same expression _I'm _trying to evade, so it was really weird how easily he let us go.

Does that mean that he trusts me so much that he assumes that whatever "bond" Sakura and I share is nothing but a good-natured sister-brother kind of thing? Or does he know everything and was only trying to hide it because he doesn't want to talk about it just yet?

I think the latter makes more sense.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I saw the familiar auburn-haired girl. I grinned, my mood already lifted.

"Hey Saku –" My greeting was cut short when I realized something.

She was with a guy. My mood drastically changes and turns sour.

I tried to make myself look nonchalant when she turned to face me. Her eyes widen a bit and were sending me some sort of signals. I'm assuming that she was slightly surprised to see me. Or is she silently telling me to leave?

Whatever the case, I'm staying.

Smiling at her innocently, I continued walking toward her. She must've realized that I wasn't going to leave.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to see Touya off?" she asked.

"He told me that he doesn't need me," I told her, shrugging. It was the truth well, part of it. What she doesn't know is that I'm going to be her little babysitter while her brother is away.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Just as she did that, I took a careful look at the guy next to her. He has red hair. My brown beast of locks could never lose to that. He wore geeky glasses; as if that could compare to my alluring amber eyes. To top it all off, he has a frail, thin, non-muscular body.

Need I say more?

Even though I was mentally comparing us, I couldn't help but feel a small squeeze in my chest at how Sakura smiles at him. She never smiles at me like that!

Does that mean she likes the whole nerdy getup?

Interesting…

"So, who's he?" I asked her, masking my true feelings. Thankfully, not a hint of jealousy was apparent.

Sakura didn't answer me until she gestured us inside her house. Once she did, and we are already inside, she said, "He's Steven."

_Steven?_! What kind of name is that?

All right. Now I have a name for my future dog.

The guy gave me a meek smile. I noticed how he was slightly hiding behind Sakura's back. He was probably intimidated by me.

Good.

I grinned maliciously, for him and only him to see. I've done this to Sakura multiple times, so I'm used to it. He shrank behind her some more.

"What's wrong, Steven?" Sakura asked worriedly.

He gulped, looking torn from me to her. I raised a brow, daring him to tattle. He gulped again. "N-no no. Nothing at all," he stuttered helplessly.

I'm such a sadist. I'm grinning from ear to ear right now.

That is, of course, until Sakura looked even more concerned. She never looked at me with that kind of sympathy! That's too unfair. Now I realized, that even though this kid is lanky in every possible way, is possibly an outcast, and extremely nerdy…

I may have some actual competition here.

"So why is _Steven_," I couldn't help but say his name with distaste. "Here?"

_Steven _– there I go again – didn't noticed my tone but judging by how Sakura's eye twitched, I'm guessing she did.

"Steven –" Ugh. Just the way she said his name pisses me off. " –is my science partner. Any problems with that?" She forced out, smiling politely.

Ohh now I understand. She doesn't want to look bad in front of him. Her smiling _politely_? That's not Sakura! That's her trying-to-impress-persona!

I forced up my own smile. "Well I hope you two _kids_, have fun."

"We will."

Giving her a stiff nod, I turned to leave. Well not really, I just went to their kitchen. I opened their fridge and saw a can of soda. I greedily took it. I know not any of them (well, except Sakura) would mind since I do this all the time.

I heard laughter, just as I was closing the fridge's door. I surreptitiously peeked at the two of them in the living room as they laughed and giggled. My hand clenched on the drink and the liquid squeezed out because of the pressure.

"Oh shit," I hissed under my breath, quickly grabbing one of the kitchen cloths before wiping the mess I made.

Stupid Sakura. Stupid _Steven_. They were talking about school for pete's sake! What could be humorous about _science_?!

Then again, maybe they're not talking about their project at all. The thought made my blood boil.

And I took another peek at them. Now, they were just staring at each other, smiling shyly. Are they having a moment?!

Another pang reached my chest. My nose flared, and I didn't even realize my entire drink had spilled from its can and was making its way from my arm to the floor.

I was just thinking one thing: There is no way am I losing to that kid.

==0==

**...Did anyone noticed how I mistakenly wrote "chapter 5" in the last chapter? **

**You didn't?**

**Well, never mind then.**

...Did anyone noticed how I changed my pen name?

You did?

Well, at least you achieved something today.


	11. Stalking–following

**Did I mention I hate him?**

**Chapter 11**

**Summary: He is my big brother's best friend. He's hot. Everybody just loves him. He's like 3 years older than me. He's always in our house since my parents and my brother practically treats him like family. He'****s also my greatest enemy. Not that I have many… actually he is my only enemy. Gosh, everything sounds cliché-ish.**

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put this one up. Maybe the reason is that ya'll probably know already that I do not own CCS, that it isn't necessary.**

**Author's Notes: ****Cheers for WiND G0dd3ss xD, for a job well done in editing this! :D**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND MIGHT BE CLICHÉ-ISH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"Hey guys," I started enthusiastically, before sandwiching myself in between Sakura and science boy. "How's the project going?"

Sakura made a face of disgust before moving away from me. Obviously uncomfortable, Steven followed her lead and moved away as well.

"So, what are you talking about?" I questioned innocently. Sakura scowled.

"It doesn't concern you," she sneered.

A ray of sunshine, that girl.

"Of course it does, silly. I'm going to help you," I decided without thinking it through. I hate science, but for her, I'll learn to love it. That was painful to even think, I grimaced internally.

"No," she answered without any hesitation. Well that hurt. I raised my arms.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I snapped before standing up.

I went outside and sat on one of the benches. I sighed. This girl is making me lose it; and sappy to boot! I groaned. It's like all my efforts are getting flushed down the drain.

Just then, Sakura and the geeky dude came out the door. They were about to go out, but I snuck up behind them before they could even step one foot out the gate.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked them, eyes narrowed with my hands on my hips. I probably look like one of those nasty mean teachers everyone secretly hates. They both turned around, looking like deer caught in headlights.

Then Sakura said, "We're going out."

And, without warning, I shouted, "What?!"

She cringed a little at the sound of my roar. She frowned at me.

"Why are you shouting? My gosh! We're just going out to buy some materials that we need!"

Oh. I shook my head. "But it is still past six. You already violated one rule!"

She raised a brow. "And what is that? Hmm?"

I narrowed my eyes at Steven, and said through clenched teeth, "Bringing a guy over."

She heaved an exasperated sigh, rubbing her temples in irritation. I could practically _hear_the complaints flooding her tiny auburn-head. "It's for a freaking project. Besides, no offense to you," she looked at Steven, shooting an apologetic look. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

That made my day better and worse at the same time. Better because it meant that Steven had no chance with her; and worse, well, because it meant I didn't have a chance either. The guy with my future dog's name and I are on the same boat.

Life is so unfair.

"Even though I find him slightly cute," she added. You could practically _see_the stars in Steven's eyes. My face fell. Were they having another freaking moment?!

Life, and whatever twisted person constructed you, damn you both.

"Anyways," I changed the subject quickly, not liking the way things were progressing. "You're still not allowed to go out."

After giving me a flat look, she turned around, and dragged Steven with her, leaving me in my spot. My jaw dropped. Did she just walk away from me?

No way am I letting her leave without me when she's with her geeky science partner. But first, I need a disguise. I don't want her to know I'm stalking—no wait, wrong term—_following_(much better) her.

==0==

**40 minutes later:**

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!"

"People are looking at us! So much for being discreet," I snapped at her.

Here we were, Tomoyo and I, crouched down behind a bush, wearing matching trench coats and sunglasses waiting for Sakura and the nerdy kid to come out of the store. Trying hard to ignore the people looking at us as if we were some freak show—I could not even deny how bizarre we look.

She winced, then glared at me, angrily whispering, "Maybe because you are so freaking loud!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? _Seriously?_ "Sure. It is definitely because of the volume of my voice, and _not_ the ridiculous and suspicious costumes we both have on. They _obviously_ have absolutely _nothing_ to do with attracting attention," I muttered sarcastically, making a face.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted my help."

I stuck my tongue at her and she shook her head almost looking at me as if I were hopeless. "Real mature."

I snapped out of it when I heard a loud _'jing!'_ and crouched down more. Albeit uncomfortable in my position, I whisper-yelled, "The target has been spotted! Over!"

Tomoyo blinked at me. "We're not even on walkie-talkies," she pointed out.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You are missing the point! The _target_ has been _spotted_!"

She scowled. "This isn't really a spy mission or a war, stupid!" She hit me in the back of my head, I yelped _silently_– yes, it's possible.

Whoever said that Tomoyo's nice lied. Even Sakura's not that violent!

Glaring at each other for a good two minutes, I broke eye contact remembering the task at hand. I looked for Sakura and when I realized she was gone, I face palmed myself.

"The target has been lost."

"You know, you can just say _Sakura_instead of target," she pointed out.

I looked up to the sky, silently asking: why was I stuck with her again?

==0==

"The targets have emerged from a store… holding a bird," I told Tomoyo, looking at Sakura and Steven. A parrot. A freaking parrot. How much weirder can this day get?

"I'm getting tired of your 'reports'," she grumbled. "I'm right beside you, you nitwit."

I ignored her jibe. I was getting tired of her whining so I guess we were even. Instead, I said, "What would they need a parrot for? How does that relate to science?"

"Biology—you know, organisms, plants, animals and humans. Duh."

I shrugged, "I don't get it."

==0==

"Li! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly Li!"

I've decided that I hate this bird. I'm naming it Steven B. (B—short for bird. Duh).

When Sakura arrived home without Steven—_Hallelujah_—twenty seconds after I did. I was sitting on her couch, acting like I never stalked, I mean _followed_, them.

"I hate that bird," I told her. "It's so stupid."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Says the person reading a magazine upside down."

I turned beet red in embarrassment. "I-I was testing something I read on the internet once. And it's true! The human eyes can read upside down and understand it."

She looked like she believed the gibberish that I just spouted out, however unlikely that may sound. So gullible, my Sakura. She's adorable.

Yes. You did not read it wrong. I said MY Sakura. I'm possessive like that.

"So where's Steven? And what is it with this bird?" I poked my finger through its cage and the sneaky little demon bit me. "Ouch! You ungrateful little – how dare you! My father will hear about this!" I yelled at it.

Sakura laughed. "You just reprimanded a bird. How weird can this day get?"

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged, plopping herself on the couch and turned on the TV. "It's just that… this evening, when I was out, I had this weird feeling that someone was, like, stalking me or something." She laughed again, looking at me. "Weird right?"

I laughed nervously in response. "Yup, uh, that is weird." I agreed. "Maybe they weren't stalking you…maybe they are just following you."

"Stalking and following are the same thing. They're synonyms." She deadpanned.

"Touché."

**This is more of a filler chapter really...**

**P.S. I may or may not be able to update this story again within this month. For two reasons; One, is because I need to finish writing one of my stories because it is going to be my entry on a online writing competition. And second, I am bombarded by a lot of tests and projects due this October and also I have to worry about this contest in school because I'm participating in it. So my schedule is pretty hectic.**

**I am apologizing in advance.**

**P.P.S. I actually do not mind receiving constructive criticisms or even flames. I'm never easily offended so don't worry. I want to know my faults so that I can improve. **

**P.P.P.S. DIDN'T I JUST SOUNDED SO PROFESSIONAL AND SERIOUS THERE? I CAN'T EVEN. XD**


	12. Bear With Me

**Did I Mention I Hate Him?**

_******Chapter 12**_

**Author's Notes: _THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 12! AND IT'S LOOONGER. _So I'm sorry if I confused anyone! Anyways, tell me if I missed anything! XD**

**SOME CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! AND STORY WILL BE CLICHÉ-ISH.**

**Syaoran's POV:**

* * *

Without Touya's idiocy wasting my time while _he _enjoys being in New York still, I have nothing to do. I was so _booored_.

So earlier today, I decided to annoy Sakura.

_Check. _

The next thing on my agenda was to call Tomoyo.

"Do you have something to report?"

"Syaoran—so help me—I'm going to strangle you the next time I see you," she growled over the phone.

I frowned. What's her problem? Here I was trying to make our conversation more exciting and she's all—_ugh_. Such a pessimistic little Grinch, I wonder why I _ever _thought she's nice.

I came to the conclusion to ignore her jibe. "Well…?" I trailed off.

I could practically _hear _her roll her eyes. "There's nothing to say—wait, there _is _this ball this Valentines Day."

Ew. I wrinkled my nose. "A _ball_? That's so stupid."

"Hey!" she suddenly cried. "_I _am the one organizing it!"

Now that I think about it, Tomoyo's part of the student council. I suddenly felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry," I murmured sympathetically.

"Why?"

I sighed dramatically. She does not even want to notice. Poor thing. "I mean, nobody likes ball. You're probably so hated right now." I can't help but chuckle soon after.

Call me sadistic, but whatever.

"_What_?!" She hissed.

"The truth hurts, I know."

In the next few moments, all I heard was ragged breathing; like she was trying to control her temper or something. _Girls._

"Just," she finally spoke. "Don't do anything idiotic."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know, invite yourself in so you can have a dance with Sakura or something."

"I wouldn't do that—"

"I mean," she cut me off carefully, "It's not like I have a suit that totally matches Sakura's gown that I readied for you, and that I would hate to see go to waste. I mean, _duh_. Get real."

I smirked as I finally caught up. "You totally want me to go."

"No!" She gasped too dramatically.

"You _totally _do."

She was silent for a moment. "…Don't tell Sakura it's my plan then."

My smile was so wide right now. "Promise."

==0==

Smuggling myself inside the school, the day the ball was held, was so easy, I swear I must be some kind of reincarnation of a great assassin.

Or maybe I was born to _be _an assassin. If that is true, I would so love that.

But I think it's fair to say that my "easy-way-in" is caused by that female bodyguard that gets easily mesmerized by charming—cough, _like mine_, cough—smiles. Since I was baby-faced—chicks dig that, by the way—I really didn't look any older than most Seniors here. I would like to arrogantly point out that I might even look _younger _than some of them.

The ball was masquerade-themed, whether Tomoyo arranged that to help me or not, I'm relieved. I can't help but think: _fate must _really _love me_.

No mask, however, can cover Sakura's identity from me. No matter how stalker-ish that just sounded. So, when I saw a glimpse of auburn flash to my right, I knew it was _my _Sakura.

When I went nearer, my eyes narrowed when I saw Sakura dancing with a blue-haired dude—_wait_. I relaxed a little, knowing it was Eriol she's dancing with and how Sakura gets creep out with that guy.

No matter how strange it may sounds, I took comfort with that thought.

When Sakura twirled, I pushed Eriol away (whether Tomoyo intentionally appeared, dragging away Eriol with her or not. For the second time tonight, I'm still relieved).

I was the one who get to dip her after she spin. And when I said dip; I meant a really _deep _dip.

Twirling her around some more, I hooked my hands around her waist and pulled her to me.

Talk about suave.

"Woah," she breathed, fanning my face as she spoke.

Now that I got an up-close and personal look at her, I felt my cheeks burn. She was so pretty—no beautiful. _No_—magical_!_

She cleaned up real good tonight. Her hair was in an up-do, adorned by small gem-like accessories. I now saw what Tomoyo meant; Sakura's emerald-green dress _totally _matches my necktie. It hugs her petite figure like a glove and the dress drapes on the floor like a fountain. Her mask only covers half of her face, contrary to mine that makes me unrecognizable.

She smiled, her pink lush lips curving beautifully, and for some strange reason the room turned brighter—or something poetic like that. "I bet you're not Eriol."

Taking that as a compliment, I smirked and lowered my lips to her ear. I _suavely _whispered, "Nice guess."

I twirled her again and pulled her suddenly, her body slightly bumping against mine.

"Then who are you?" She asked.

I can't believe she didn't recognize my voice. But I don't blame her; the music was so loud and my voice, I noticed, has been turning huskier this days…I think it makes my voice sexier than usual. _Ha_. Well play, puberty.

"You can guess," I teased her.

She grinned at me. "Steven?"

I was silent for a moment, but in the inside I was screaming, _DO I _SEEM _LIKE HIM? THAT WEAK, LANKY _**BOY**_? _I AM A **MAN**. Is he the first guy she ever thinks? What about _meee?_"

"No," My tone slightly strained, but come on, can you blame me? "Uhm, try again."

"Russell?"

"_WHO'S RUSSELL!?" _I burst before I could stop myself. "Uh, never mind." I figured it was best not for me to know.

"Okay, I give up, who are you?" She asked laughingly, her eyes glistening.

I smirked, but she won't see it. "I'm someone you know. Someone who's smart and handsome."

She suddenly laughed, throwing her head back. I frowned wondering why. Once her laughter subsided, she apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just that, the only guy I know that is smart and handsome aside from Steven—" For the record, she really did not need to mention him. He's not even 5% good-looking. "—is Yukito."

My eyes twitched. "Oh come on." I forced my cool. I resolved to feign. "How about that Li guy? He's got to be..._something_ right?"

"You said smart and handsome," she snorted, "That guy is an idiot."

"You think I'm handsome though?" I grinned toothily after I took note she never mentioned anything about my looks.

Both of us froze for a moment, realizing my mistake. Then she gasped loudly. "Y-you, it can't be—don't tell me—"

"Shortie, you're stuttering."

"Syaoran!?" She hissed before she checked looked to her left and right, as if checking if someone else caught a 19-year-old guy in a high school dance. She took my hand and led me outside the gym.

Not many people are out there; just a couple of teenagers, stumbling as they walk. I guessed the punch must have been spiked. Ha. _Epic. _

Once we were in the parking lot, she ripped her mask and mine off. Now I got a great look of her pretty little face that was powdered with light make-up (unlike another girl not wearing her mask that I saw earlier, _shudders_). I didn't even mind how angry she looked right now. She still looks pretty. "What are you doing?!"

I shrugged. "I wanted to dance."

She gave me an not-so amused look and I smiled sheepishly.

"Before you get mad at me, and scream, and _nag,_" I began, rolling my eyes and making faces. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut right through her. "But can't you at least appreciate my efforts of being here?" She fell silent. I sighed. "I know you're always so "paranoid" when I'm near because of the things I have done in the past—and still will do in the future—to torment you, but you don't have to be on your guard _every _time I'm near.

I noticed so many things today, you speak softly and smile a lot. So many tiny details that I don't get to see every time you and I are together. Why is that?

But I want you to keep in mind that I don't always have some other intentions. Like today, for example: I'm here only because I wanted to dance—"

"Syaoran, I—"

"—with you," I interrupted her again.

I smiled. "I hope you start to notice things about me too, if that isn't too much to ask. Try and notice that I won't do any of this to just any girl. Do you get me?"

"Why?" She asked, looking confused.

_Oh my sweet, dense, but still very short Sakura_.

"Why?" I smirked, lazily shoving my hands inside my pant's pocket. I shrugged. "You're special."

I saw her go frozen, and I took it as a sign to go near her. A breeze passed us and locks of Sakura's hair moved along with it. I gingerly hooked my finger along the tresses and pushed it gently behind her ears.

"And you know what I realized just now?" My mouth can't seem to stop. I neared my face to her's and gazed straight to her eyes. "I think the reason why you act so barbaric when I'm with you is because you think I'm special too." I chuckled. "I maybe right, I maybe wrong, but I hope even if I am not right you won't tell me because I want to believe I am. Even if I'm just deluding myself."

Silence met air and Sakura only stared at me, unable to speak.

"And," I added since I might as well do. "I so noticed you calling me by my first name tonight."

I winked at her teasingly and her jaw dropped.

Laughing at her speechless expression, I placed my finger under her chin and lift it up and closed her mouth.

How can I say it? You're my teddy, can you _bear _to be my valentine? No? okay.

Deciding I just want it over it, I gathered enough courage, I said, "It might be a little weird to say this now, but will you be my Valentine?" I give her one of my best smile as I waited for her answer.

When after 30 seconds and I didn't received any answer from her, I felt my confidence falter. Did I came of too strong? Did I say it wrong? Should I said the cheesy-bear bit? I mean, Did I—

"Sure," she squeaked and she cleared her throat after. "Sure. _Just_ this year, I guess."

—_I heard right!? _I don't think I never smiled so wide before, but I have to fake a cough to cover it up. Too embarrassing. My cheeks were even _burning_, damn it! I cleared my throat too. "Cool, cool," I murmured, acting like it's nothing. "Should we—uhm, I don't know, dance or something?"

Asking Sakura to be my Valentine _might have_ used up all my confidence.

She chuckled softly. "I don't know," she bowed her head. "Should we?"

I looked away to avoid letting her see my red cheeks. I shrugged. "If you like—"

"_Just dance with her! You act _too _slow!" _

Both of our heads whipped to our left and I have to face-palm myself when I saw Tomoyo filming us with her video camera and Eriol grinning at us mischievously. Those two are more compatible than they think.

Then, I heard Sakura muttered, "screw this," before she took hold of my hand and dragged me inside the building and to the dance-floor. She positioned us both and my eyes widened when she hooked her arms around my neck. Pulling me to her, she said, "Let's just get this over with and dance, okay?"

Sparks flying, I circled my arms around her waist. I smirked. "With pleasure."

After a few moments, Sakura started to rest her head on my chest as we glided slowly, moving together in perfect motion. Her voice was quiet and tranquil as she spoke. "Just for the record, even if I find you oh-so annoying most of the time..."

I _have _to roll my eyes at that point.

"—I guess you're _slightly _right."

It took me a few moments before I answered. "About you finding me attractive or was it the part where I made a speech about being special to you?"

She moved her head away and refused to look at me. I frowned.

"Try and guess it yourself," she grumbled.

I grinned lopsidedly. "You _so _think I'm special to you."

"No I do not!"

"Aw come on," I cried. "Can't you at least say you think I'm handsome or something?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, like the usual Sakura I always knew. "You're egoistical, I can tell you that."

* * *

**This is the edited version since I wasn't completely happy with the first one. Bear in mind that I will also edit the other chapters _someday_. :")**

**This is sort-of a Valentine Special.**


End file.
